A New Begining
by tina1061
Summary: DISCONTINUED! What happens when the whole family went to Alice Academy? MxN
1. Intro

**Prologue**

Mikan and Natsume are married. They had a son named Yukito and a daughter named Yomiko. They are twins (if you must know the twins are 5 and Mikan and Natsume are 23). Both of them have the nullifying alice, stealing alice, and of course non other than the fire alice. The academy found out about the twins and tried to force them to go to the academy. Natsume and Mikan doesn't agree with that (of course they don't agree with that! What kind of parents that doesn't care about their kids!). To their surprise, the bodyguard ask them (Mikan and Natsume) to be teachers at the academy. They agreed and it's a new adventure and lifestyle for the happy family!

OK! You read the short prologue. Then, you must review! Any kinds of comments are accepted. Thanks for reading it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tina: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in the story.  
Yukito: But you own me and Yomiko.  
Tina: Oh, sorry I forgot about you two.Anyway,on with the story. And there is some OOC in this chapter. I think.**

'Talking'  
'_Thought'_  
'_**Shouting in thought'**_  
'**Shouting'**

**Chapter 1 :- Return to the academy!**

**-In front of the Alice Academy Main Entrance-**

'It doesn't change a bit .Right, Natsume?' said Mikan with her usual smiling face on.

'Whatever' Natsume said with his usual cold voice.

'Wow! The academy is big! Don't you agree, Yomiko?' said a raven haired boy with his pretty hazel coloured eyes.

'Whatever' said a raven haired girl with her unemotional voice and not to mention her beautiful hazel eyes.

(Tina: As you can see here, Yomiko acts like Natsume and Yukito acts like Mikan) (Yomiko: Shut up! Continue with the story stupid!) (Tina: Ok. Ok. I'm done anyway)

'Come on! Let's go inside!' Mikan said.

'Yeah!' said Yukito.

'Hn' said the father and daughter.

**-Guest Room-**

'Why are we here?' said the twins.

'You both wait here. I'll get some things for school. Natsume, want to come along?' said the caring mother yet, lovely wife.

'I'll go' said Natsume.

**-Suddenly………outside, at the hallways-it's near the guest room if you must know-**

'Narumi!!! You won't get away with this!' said a certain person.

**-Meanwhile the family AKA Mikan, Natsume, Yomiko, and Yukito sweat drop-anime style-**

**-In front of the Guest Room door-**

'I think you should stay here Natsume' said Mikan.

Then, the "certain" person saw something or rather someone. 'Oh, is that you Mikan'said the person.

'Hi, Mr.Misaki!' said the former student.

'Have you seen Narumi around?' said Misaki.

'I haven't seen him for a few years now. Why were you yelling just now Mr.Misaki?' said the brunette.

He tried to make an excuse so he said 'It's nothing. Anyway, why are you here?'.

**Then somebody pop out of nowhere and he said…..**

'From what I heard there's two new transfer students coming here today!'

'Where did you come from? You scared the life out of us.' said the shocked Mikan and Misaki.

'I'm just passing by. Anyway, do you know happen to know where the transfer students are? he asked.

She then hesitated said, 'Well actually, um……how should I say this um…….. the transfer students you're talking about are –silent for 5 seconds- my kids'.

'**You've have to be kidding me!**' shouted the two teachers.

'Who's the father?' asked Narumi.

(Tina: He's getting hyper all of the sudden) (Yomiko: Didn't I tell you **NOT** to disturb the story I want to end this crap as **SOON **as possible **stupid!**) (Tina: Ok. Ok. I get your message. But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop you know)

'We got married' said the father. (**OOC!**)

'You finally make some move' said Narumi in a seduce tone.

'Who are you two talking to? Mom, dad?' said the innocent boy, Yukito.

'Sorry. I forgot to introduce them to you. This is Mr.Misaki –while pointing at Misaki- and this is Mr.Narumi - while pointing at Narumi-.

'Nice to meet you Mr.Misaki, Mr.Narumi. My name is Yukito Hyuuga' said Yukito.

(Tina: Did I forget to say that they are already in the guest room? If I do, please forgive me)

'Nice to meet you too. And who is that cute little girl?' asked Narumi.

'Why do you care?' said Yomiko in a little angry tone.

(**Misaki leave a while ago because there's some work that he has to finish**)

'Yomiko, please don't burn him yet. Mr.Narumi just wants to know your name.' said Yukito pleadingly while hopping that she wouldn't burn anything or anyone.

'It's ok. She's behaving just like our former 'Kuro Neko' (meaning-Black cat)

'Do black cats act like that?' ask the dense mother and son.

'And Yukito is as dense as Mikan' said Narumi.

'Well sorry for being dense' said Mikan in a little gloomy tone.

'Don't be upset. So, where are you going?' he asked.

'Just picking some stuff for the kids for school' said Mikan.

'Actually, the reason why I'm searching for the students is to give them things for school' explain Narumi while giving her the things.

'Thanks' said Mikan.

'Your welcome' reply Narumi.

**She then face the twins**

'Here. Take your uniforms and change. I want to see if it fits you two' Mikan said.

'Hai, oka-san' said the twins (meaning: Yes, mother)

**-****End of chapter****-**

**Tina: How was the story?**

**Yomiko: This is the lamest story ever.**

**Yukito: Don't be mean to her. It's her first story.**

**Tina: Thanks Yukito.**

**Yukito: No problem. Don't forget to review!**

**Tina: I write as soon as I get some ideas!**


End file.
